United Nation Space Command Defence Force (CF001)
overview THe United Nation Space Command Defence Force is the fighting force of the UEG present in every single colonies of the UEG. It strength is numbered around 9.8 billions soldiers and member of the civil defences from the unsc marines corps, the unsc army, the unsc special force, the unsc spartan force and the unsc air force. To this the UNSC Colonial Guard number 1,2 billions persons adding a seizable fully trained reserve to the UNSC. It enourmous strength, around 10,89% of the population is explained by the UEG politic of territory protection to prevent the Human Covenant carnage. This politic is also joined by a renewed training programs. UNSC Marines Corps UNSC Army UNSC Special Force UNSC Spartan Force UNSC Air Force UNSC Navy UNSC Colonial Guard Equipment The UNSCDF use a great variety of equipment amount them the MA series, the BR series and the DMR series are the most well know. Each of the branch of the UNSCDF have it own version of the different series. Each of the weapon fitting a particular role. The UNSCDF share for all it branch the ground motorized equipment. For example the Scorpion, the Mammoth and the Warthog are used by all branch but the air force which is dedicated to air warfare and often work with the UNSC Navy. Ground mechanized assets The mechanized unit of the UNSC include the following Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M530 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy The Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy is the UNSC heavy weapon platform. It is designed to match the covenant scarab. Slow but heavily armed with an MAC gun, a set of 2 rocket pod used for self defence and for direct attack of ground and air vehicles. It also have a set of 30 ballistic anti-vehicular missile capable of firing on target as far as 50km. It is used to enforce frontline in large scale engagement. A single shoot of it MAC gun can blown trough an scarab armour. It is however useless in urban situation. It carry a company of troop (200 men) and 3 warthogs or a cougar LAR. AC-325 Eagle Ground support Vehicle The AC325 Eagle Heavy Ground Support Vehicle is a Heavy Ground Support Vehicle. It is the Aerial equivalent of the Mammoth. Designed for frontal combat it used a heavily upgraded AC-220 Frame. It is equipped with 2 Quad linked 50mm gun a 2 set of anti vehicular missile batteries and 6 vertical missile launcher. It can engage vehicles like an scarab or the newly designed Linch of the Covenant Remnant. Cougar Light Assault Vehicle The Cougar Light Assault Vehicle designed for troop transport reconnaissance and direct engagement. Fast and perfect for urban combat, it is equipped with an twin 50 mm cannon. HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System TheHRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System Is an newly designed equipment. Equipped with an anti material machine gun and 6 missiles pod it is designed for fast urban/front line engagement. Equipped with a shield generator it is operated by a single person. It can engage air and ground target. M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Used since a century the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Warthog is the designated LRV of the UNSC. Small and fast, it can easily take down basically everything depending of it weapon configuration. It can be equipped with a newly designed 6 barrelled gatling gun, a double rocket pod or a small mac cannon. It can also ferry a group of three troops. M42 Heavy Reconnaissance/Combat Vehicule The M42 Heavy Reconnaissance/Combat Vehicule Rhinoceros is the successor of the Warthog. Bigger and equipped with single 50mm machine gun. The vehicle can also accommodate an gauss cannon it is design to support heavy fighting in both urban and non unrban warfare. Offering a far better protection for it 6 occupants it can stand an explosion of an improvised explosive device. Scorpion Main Battle Tank The Scorpion Main Battle Tank is the primary bbattle tank of the UNSC. Equiped with a 90mm smoothbore canon and a coaxial Machine Gun it is operated by en equipage of 2. extremly versatile it is able to engage ground and Air target. It is perfect for urban situation and large scale engagement. Grizzly Heavy Assault Tank The Grizzly Heavy Assault Tank is an tank purposed to be paired with the scorpion. Equipped with a oversized 120mm smoothbore canon it is designed to engage heavy tonnage vehicle a single shoot of it canon can blow trough an scarab amour and do critical damage and can disable the Scarab in under 3 well placed shoot. Air/Space combat asset F-41E Broadsword The F-41E is an air/space multirole fighter of the unsc navy and the unsc air force. Powered by 4 reactors, it can carry a heavy payload under it belly. The fighter is also designed for ground support of unit. SF31B Dagger The SF31B is an Extreme Deep infiltration Fighter. The stealth capacity of this fighter is used to infiltrated deep inside military territory. It also possess Air Superiority capabilities and is often see working in team with the broadsword. Is weapon are composed of 2 30mmm anti ships gun and can carry a large variety of missiles stored inside the ship hull. It is often compared to the Longsword and nicknamed the little longsword, as it share a very close body but being smaller. GA-TL3 Longsword Heavy Fighter Bomber The venerable Longsword Heavy fighter Bomber is the heaviest fighter in the UNSC. Armed with 6 50mm gun and enough missiles and bomb to punch a hole inside a Covenant Assault Carrier. YSS-1000 Saber air/space superiority fighter The YSS-1000 Saber space superiority fighter is designed for air/space domination and air domination. It can also be used on the front line for ground troop. Equipped with 2 missiles bay and 2 antiship gun.